jkenterprisesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack and the Neverland Pirates
General Jack and the Neverland Pirates is a children's edutainment series made by Larry Leichliter that aired for 6 seasons. It ran for 10 years on the Keps__ TV Channel 5 Family Morning block, and it received extremely positive reviews. It has won several Academy Awards and has become a well-known cult classic. History Larry Leichliter claims to have gained inspiration for the series when he boating one day on the planet Kay'ak. The sounds of the vast expanse of waves lapping against his kayak reminded him of adventure on the high seas. He then went home that night and started concepting the series. Plot Summary The story follows the eponymous protagonist, Jack Sparrow, and his crew of pirates as they search for buried treasure. However, they have to race against Captain Hook and his sidekick as they comically attempt to find the treasure before our heroes. There is a new treasure to find each episode, and the plot takes a more episodic approach to story telling. Each of the episodes have little to no continuity besides the main characters and overall theme of the show. Except in later seasons, where multiple cliff hangers were included in order to appeal to an older demographic. List of Characters Main Protagonists Jack Sparrow: Captain Jack Sparrow is the main protagonist of the show. He is portrayed with an extremely laid-back personality, and is always reminding the crew that everything is fine. He is the main leader of this band of pirates, and is the captain of the Black Pearl. He also is very proud of a jar of dirt which he shows off and brags about to everybody. In the series finale, he sacrifices his own life to save the lives of his crew (and the entire world) from the evil clutches of Quetzalcoatl. Gilligan: Gilligan is the comic relief of the crew. He is identified primarily by his red shirt and white sailors cap. Every episode in the series ends with him winking at the camera after some kind of joke. He becomes the Black Pearl's new captain during the series finale. Tetra: Tetra is the only female protagonist and is meant to appeal to young girls. She is a strong female character that knows how to solve tough situations, and, typically, is the only one who is aware of Captain Hook following them. She even is revealed to be a princess in disguise during the season 5 finale. She is currently running away from her father who has arranged a marriage between her and Captain Red Beard. Muse: The team's explosives and survival expert. He has great physical abilities and always carries around dangerous weaponry. He usually scouts ahead of the rest of the crew to make sure that things are safe. He eventually leaves the team during the series finally. Iago: Iago is the crew's mascot and can be found on Gilligan's shoulder most of the time. His small size is very useful for infiltrating tight spaces and ancient temples. His catchphrase is 'I want a Wheat-Thin.' Main Antagonists Captain Hook: Captain Hook is the self-proclaimed nemesis of Jack Sparrow. Jack called him a 'Lame-O' while they were both in grade school, and Captain Hook has since then sworn revenge on the captain of the Black Pearl. Captain Hook is always one step behind the main crew and is often the victim of traps that the protagonists failed to activate. He is often times defeated by Jack and his crew without his presence even being detected by anyone but Tetra. Captain Hook eventually obtains a magical amulet in season 6 episode 27, and he unleashes Quetzalcoatl onto the world. Quetzalcoatl almost eats Captain Hook but Jack saves him last second and sacrifices his own life to save the world. Captain Hook eventually defeats Jack Sparrow. King K. Rool: King K. Rool is a fat alligator that is after treasure so that he may pay off the debt on his ship. He is seen teaming up with Captain Hook numerous times by supplying him with Crocodile Pirates. King K. Rool eventually goes bankrupt in the series finale and gives up sailing forever. Crocodile Pirates: Crocodile Pirates are the members of King K. Rool's crew. Captain Red Beard: Captain Red Beard terrorized Tetra's homeland and made a deal with the king (Tetra's father) to leave the island alone if he was allowed to have Tetra's hand in marriage. Tetra disguised herself and ran away, but Red Beard is in hot pursuit. Red Beard is seen multiple times throughout the 5th and 6th seasons trying to track down and capture Tetra. Quetzalcoatl: Quetzalcoatl is the Aztec demon that has been banished to the Reino de el Muerte, and only the Amulet of Quesadilla can release his blood chains. He is the villain that finishes up the series by dragging Jack Sparrow into the Reino de el Muerte in the series finale afterCaptain Hook finds the amulet and releases the beast by mistake. Due to captain Hook's incompetency, Quetzalcoatl ends up devouring half of the world. Jack Sparrow sent him back to the Reino de el Muerte, but the monster was able to grab his foot and Jack was never seen again. Minor Characters Silver the Hedgehog: Silver is an oracle from the future who comes to warn Jack Sparrow of Quetzalcoatl's return. He mysteriously appears and vanishes through out the series; assisting our heroes in their treasure hunts. He doesn't reveal his true motives until in the sixth season. Schmee: Schmee is Captain Hook's assistant and is actually revealed to be bound to Captain Hook's soul via a blood pact with the life stealing amulet of Vampireous. He mainly does the dirty work for Captain Hook and is often giving his boss piggyback rides. Indiana Jo: Indiana Jo is an explorer hired by the Queen of England to explore uncharted islands, he is often seen by the main crew and holds a friendly rivalry with them. He is often willing to lend a helping hand when the going gets tough for Jack and his crew. He has secret feelings for Tetra. Category:Media